


Life Goals / Wife Goals

by MirrorMystic



Series: The Kawakemi Korner [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pet Names, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: Two girlfriends discuss self-care, pet names, and pillow talk.





	Life Goals / Wife Goals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexilulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/gifts).



> For Lexi, a few days late. Happy belated birthday!

~*~  
  
They’d made a list.  
  
Well, Sadayo had made a list. It must’ve been the teacher in her. But they’d been dating for a few weeks now, and really, they should’ve had this list from the start- a list of goals, a list of things they could to to better themselves and each other now that the thrill of no longer being single had given them a bit of a push.  
  
They were simple, attainable goals, ones that would still make a difference in their lives. Goals like cooking at home more often, so they weren’t stuck with convenience store bento or spending so much money eating out all the time. Goals like waking up earlier, exercising more, eating healthier, managing their time better, that sort of thing. Little, concrete things that would brighten their moods so they wouldn’t keep relying on love alone to medicate them.  
  
But then here Tae was, trying to come up with a nickname.  
  
“What’s wrong with ‘Sadayo”?” Sadayo asked, looking up at their ceiling.  
  
“I’m not saying there’s something wrong with it,” Tae shrugged. “But I want something just for me. A name where, if you hear it, you know who’s calling you.”  
  
Sadayo smiled and leaned into Tae’s shoulder. “You’re a real sap, you know that?”  
  
Tae smirked, and gave her a squeeze. “Hush.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I don’t have much to work with,” Sadayo said. “It’s just my name.”  
  
“I’ll think of something. Sadayo. Sadayo,” Tae drawled, as if rolling each syllable on her tongue to scrutinize the taste. “Sa-da-yo. Sa… da… yo…”  
  
“Sad. Die. Oh,” Sadayo said dryly. “Depression, death, disappointment- it’s all in my name. Don’t ever tell me I didn’t warn you about me.”  
  
“Oh, shut it,” Tae purred. “Don’t you start with the self-deprecation. I hate that word. Too many bad rhymes. Defecate. Defenestrate. So cut that shit out, before I toss you out a window.”  
  
Sadayo smiled, teasing. “What, did you rehearse that?”  
  
Tae rolled her eyes. “Okay, Miss Lit Teacher…”  
  
They kissed, Sadayo curling an arm around Tae’s waist, Tae curling her fingers through Sadayo’s hair before trailing down her back. Tae released Sadayo’s lips with a pop, and Sadayo nuzzled into Tae’s chest, murmuring.  
  
“Mmm, Tae... “ Sadayo purred. “You’re so warm… but your hands are so _cold_ .”  
  
“I know,” Tae smiled, rueful. “I’m a doctor. Comes with the territory. And hey, maybe my hands are only cold compared to you- you’re like a damn space heater.”  
  
“Well, you know what they say,” Sadayo shrugged. “Cold hands, warm heart.”  
  
“Oh, yeah? What does that make you?”  
  
Their eyes met. Sadayo smiled.  
  
“A stone cold bitch.”  
  
Sadayo shrieked as Tae’s fingers found her sides, and this so-called stone cold bitch dissolved into squealing laughter. Tae tickled her, relentless, until Sadayo was sprawled out on the bed in defeat, her face red from laughing too hard, she and Tae both grinning like schoolgirls.  
  
Tae smiled down at her girlfriend, sprawled out below her, her hair fanned out across the sheets like she was a model in a magazine. There was something… magical about her, in that moment. Sadayo looked different, somehow. Younger. Warmer. More open than she had in years.  
  
Tae realized with a smirk that _she_ looked like that, too.  
  
“You’re a real badass,” Tae teased.  
  
Sadayo rolled her eyes. “Yeah, and you’re…”  
  
She stopped. Smiled.  
  
“...you’re so good to me, Tae,” Sadayo said, soft, sincere. “You’re so beautiful.”  
  
Fire flicked across Tae’s cheeks and she turned away, muttering. “...Okay, you- you can’t just… spring that on me outta nowhere like that…”  
  
Sadayo giggled. “You’re cute when you’re all embarrassed. Normally, this is the other way around…”  
  
Sadayo curled her legs around Tae’s waist and coaxed her forward. Tae smirked, drumming her fingers against Sadayo’s knees, toying with her patience. Then Sadayo pulled her forward, rather more urgently, and Tae’s hands hit the mattress on either side of Sadayo’s head, Sadayo letting out a shocked, scandalized gasp.  
  
“You think I’m cute, huh?” Tae growled, a sultry rasp.  
  
“Th-That’s one word for it, yeah…” Sadayo swallowed, her heart pounding. The sight of Tae looming above her, her arms a cage from which she couldn’t escape, was oh-so-distracting. “You’re like… you’re a spider. And I’m caught in your web…”  
  
Tae’s lips curled into a dangerous smile. She traced a nail down the line of Sadayo’s jaw, past the curve of her chest, down to the hem of her canary yellow T-shirt and the flickering glimpse of black panties below, savoring each and every shiver and gasp she coaxed from Sadayo’s lips along the way.  
  
“I’ve got you right where I want you…” Tae cooed. “...Honeybee.”  
  
Sadayo blinked, wondering- when Tae kissed the question right out of her head, Sadayo briefly melting into warmth and haze and light. They parted, and Sadayo pressed their foreheads together. They gazed into each others’ eyes, panting.  
  
“‘Honeybee’, huh?” Sadayo asked. “That’s… okay, that’s _way_ better than my idea…”  
  
“Yeah? What were you thinking?”  
  
Sadayo smiled. “‘Tae-Die’.”  
  
Tae rolled her eyes so hard it was a miracle she didn’t roll Sadayo right out of bed.  
  
“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you forget you ever came up with that dumbass nickname,” Tae growled- and if Sadayo loved Tae for anything, it was that Tae was a woman of her word.  
  
~*~


End file.
